Between Heaven and Hell
by katriver
Summary: Au...the final battle has come and gone. It has left a noticeable change in all the characters. Suprises abound and even the most unlikely characters come back. Wishes are made. What will happen? Rated M for later chapters. Kag Sess. fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 The outcome

Between Heaven and Hell

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me…this is my first time writing a story for this site so please no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

**Ch1**

**The outcome**

"Kagome would you stop being so paranoid nobody is following us," a brash hanyou barked over his shoulders.

Kagome, ignoring his remark huffed in annoyance. She looked at her companions and knew that they felt the same thing. It felt that they were being watched but they like her decided that if the presence meant any harm it would had already attacked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sango's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had noticed how on edge everyone was. She looked at Kagome and felt a twinge of jealousy.

Kagome had several men and youkai that were after her. Thinking back on all the conversations that she had with Kagome she could name quite a few. There was that boy Hojo from Kagome's time, that half-demon healer, that boy in the blue who's name always escapes her, and there was Koga of the wolf demon tribe, and Inuyasha was never included in this list anymore.

Looking at Kagome she couldn't help but feel that twinge of jealousy at least she had Miroku even though he was a lecher at least he really did love her even though he was a hopeless womanizer.

Glancing at Kagome once more she tried to shake her insecurities away. So what if Kagome attracted more men than she did at least she had one that was a keeper.

She tightened her arm around her hiraikotsu. Looking at Kagome she knew she had felt the presence as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End Sango's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal P.O.V

Inuyasha tried to act nonchalant but it felt as though his brother were baiting him. He knew that his brother was watching the group. He hadn't said anything to the Tachi because they would confront Sesshoumaru and he knew why his brother was here.

Looking at his group he looked at Kagome, who as always stood but a few steps in front of Sango a sure sign of dominance that Sango allowed, then Sango who seemed just as nervous as Kagome, next was Miroku, who was watching the girls butts, some things just never change.

He knew for fact hat something was going on. He knew some of the reason that Sesshoumaru was approaching him. Ever since the battle between them and Naraku had ended he took to coming closer to the group and ever since his father had been returned to life, things had gotten stranger at the final battle.

Looking back on things he realized that the final battle had occurred as it was supposed to and that he liked the out come. Kikyou had been returned by the wish that Kagome made. The wish she made was that everyone's whose life was affected by the jewel would be granted a wish of their own.

As everyone knew Naraku wished to become a full fledged demon, Inuyasha wished for Kikyou to come back to life.

Kikyou wished for her sister happiness. ( Kaedae's)

Sango wished for her village to come back. Miroku wished for the Kazaana to be removed.

Shippou wished for his family to come back to life, Kilala wished for the Tachi to remain together. Rin wished for a full family, hence Inutaishou coming back to life, Jaken wished for Rin to be happy.

Nobody knew what Sesshoumaru's wish was.

Kagura wished for her freedom, and all of Naraku's minions asked for many things.

After all these wishes had come true all were astounded that Inutaishou and Kikyou were once again alive but after hearing all the wishes they understood why.

Inutaishou lived in the western lands and occasionally helped Sesshoumaru with his ruling. Inutaishou would not accept the western lands from Sesshoumaru saying that his time had long since passed and that he thanked the Kami's for giving him such a chance to come to life again.

After Naraku had become a full fledged demon he looked at everyone and said this was what he wanted and they were welcome to battle with him but all he wanted to become was a full fledged demon to get rid of his human side. He then left the battle grounds and disappeared.

"You guys we'll stop here and camp here. Kagome you're in charge of getting water, monk you gather wood to start the fire, Sango go fish with Shippou I'll go and get Kikyou and we'll hunt together." Inuyasha barked out orders as though he were in charge.

Everyone looked at each other and looked towards Kagome to see if she agreed. After nodding her assent the group did as they were told.

Looking at the sky she wondered when her next visit home would be. Because of all the wishing that had occurred Kagome was free to travel as often as she wished.

Kagome had already decided that she was to live here in the feudal era because she missed too much school any ways and she could never leave Shippou even though he had wished for his parents to be brought back to life, he decided that he would travel between packs and stay with Kagome.

After filling the water bottles she noticed that the fire was already on and that Sango and Miroku were sitting by each other and that Kilala and Shippou were playing with toys brought by Kagome from her time and last was Inuyasha sitting with Kikyou just talking with each other and hold each other.

Kagome's heart clenched in pain at watching them but smiled when she realized that because of her wish they would get a second chance. She held no ill will towards Kikyou but she couldn't help but feel just a little bit of an out cast at the moment. But she knew that Kikyou did not appreciate her speaking with Inuyasha.

`````````````Flash back`````````````

Kagome was sitting bathing with Sango and Kikyou in the hot springs. Sango left muttering about something about a lecherous monk.

After the slayer had left Kikyou advanced towards Kagome and looked her dead In the eye.

"Inuyasha is my mate and I would appreciate it if you would never get near him again

`````````````End flash back`````````````````

After that Kagome distanced herself from both of them.

Walking towards the group but still avoiding "them" she felt her skin prickle and heard a rustle in the woods.

Inuyasha immediately tensed as well did others in the group Sango held onto her boomerang and thanks to Naraku after Miroku asked for his wind tunnel to not be passed on to the next generation returned it to him, Kagome now had her bow and arrows out just like Kikyou did, Kilala had already transformed into her larger self, and had hidden Shippou behind her.

Moving to form their battle stances they watched the woods for any sign or movement.

After what seemed like ages they could hear a child giggling. Noy being able to place it they kept their stances. They could hear footsteps and Inuyasha knew who it was but didn't lower his weapon.

From the under brush appeared the green imp known as Jaken.

Followed by Ah-Un and Rin exclaiming that Jaken covered in flowers smelled nice and the n came Sesshoumaru the stoic demon who seemed untouchable.

The only question that passed through their heads was what were they doing here?

please review let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

**Open invitation.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters.

Recap: From the under brush appeared the green imp known as Jaken.

Followed by Ah-Un and Rin exclaiming that Jaken covered in flowers smelled nice and the n came Sesshoumaru the stoic demon who seemed untouchable.

The only question that passed through their heads was what were they doing here?

End Recap

He had been watching them for the longest time. He knew that the Tachi had In their subconscious been aware they were being followed.

Seeing the Tachis stances made him surprised. He had expected that his brother would have told his packs what he wanted.

Looking towards Rin as she dismounted Ah-Un and ran towards him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru….may I play with Shippou-kun….we promise not to disturb you," Rin asked pleadingly.

With a "Hn" that Rin took as a yes. He watched her run around the fire Neko. Towards the kit who looked pleadingly at the miko.

"Kilala go with Rin and Shippou to the next clearing I'll tell you when to come back." Kagome said nodding at the children. The packs watched as Rin Shippou and Kilala with Ah Un behind them left towards the next clearing.

Sesshoumaru found it amusing that the miko would try to separate the children as though he would try something to harm them. Watching her stance he couldn't help himself when he took a step forward and watched her gathering her jyaki around her to attack him.

He stopped and looked at his brother. So his brother had yet to tell them.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru for all he was worth. He knew he should have told his pack sooner. He knew what Sesshoumaru was doing here. Looking up he heard Sesshoumaru's voice.

" I mean no harm, I come here from the palace of the crescent moon to ask you to accompany me to the estates and present each one of you to the Inu council. There my alpah male will evaluate you and decide whether or not to cast you out of the pack; however, if my father finds you unfit for our pack you will be asked to leave immediately and not return." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement that all the weapons everyone was holding were no longer drawn and that everyone was following his authority which made this all the much easier except Kagome. She had lowered her weapon but it was still trained on him. He felt pride in seeing the alpha female of-.

He stopped that train of thought he glanced back at Inuyasha's mate and saw her bow beside her leg and not at all alert. This was not right. He noticed the arc facing downward made. Kagome in front, Inuyasha to her Left, Kikyou but a step behind him, Miroku to her right a sign of her beta, and Sango beside Miroku.

So the formation told anyone who was watching that Kagome was the alpha female and that Inuyasha lost his station, and that the monk and taijia were higher ranked Inuyasha's mate and Inuyasha, The Beta's of the pack were the taijia and the monk. His father was going to have fun with this.

Kagome heard everything that Sesshoumaru said and it took everything in her not to subdue Inuyasha. Granted the beads were no longer in place but she could always make more. She had noticed when everyone had lowered their weapons. One minute they were ready to attack and the next they were listening to his every whim. First to be subdued was Inuyasha, the only explanation was that Sesshoumaru was his alpha…sorta, next was Kikyou, Inuyasha was her alpha and he….yielded, the came Sango but a glance told her that Miroku and Sango only changed their stances and that was about it.

Sango lowered her boomer and was probably going to use it as a defense while Miroku used his wind tunnel.

Sesshoumau also noticed these changes but relaxed when the miko nodded towards the taijia and the monk and watched as everyone lowered their weapons.

Kagome looked towards Sesshoumaru as he gave an imperceptible nod to her.

Raising her jyaki levels she threw an energy ball full of miko energy into the air and waited until she could feel Kilala raising her energy as well.

"When are we to come with you," Kagome asked.

"You will follow me to the Crescent Palace and there you will be evaluated, we will rest tonight and continue our journey tomorrow. If that suits you miko."

"Yes it does," She could hear the faint giggling of children and took a step back.

"You may stay at our camp if you so desire," Kagome said cordially.

Nodding his head he watched as with a couple of glances the group fell into their usual routine.

He watched as Rin entered with Ah Un and the young kit with the fire neko.

" Jaken tend to Rin while I hunt for us." after a few moments he realized that while he watched Rin and the kit that Inuyasha and his mate had already left.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha left with his mate no doubt to do "It". She watched as Sesshoumaru left and hoped in her heart that maybe Inuyasha would get off of doing kikyotch.

Nodding her head the whole group knew what she was about to do. Not like it would be the first time.

Getting her bow and arrows she left a few seconds after Sesshoumaru did. Following his aura she waited until he headed east and after pinpointing Inuyasha and "It" she headed west slightly.

Seshoumaru after feeling his brothers aura went west and he felt the miko leave camp. He thought she would head towards the spring but instead felt her go west as if looking for something. Giving it no thought he kept moving Rin was probably hungry and night had already fallen.

Kagome went hunting as she had noticed Inuyasha nor his mate had decided to go hunting.

Closing her eyes she cleared her mind and trained her ears to listen. After but a mere few seconds she could hear a couple of rabbits and decided they would due. After killing four she decided It was enough.

Skinning them where she stood was no problem this wasn't the first time this had happened. Soon after she made her way to camp.

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko left. He had watched from the very beginning. He saw her crouch down in the grassy field as she stalked her pray. The rabbits didn't even see her it seemed that she was used to this sort of thing. He frowned slightly. He had followed her aura and it seemed as though she was hunting but he couldn't believe it. He watched as she shifted and pounced. She moved like a wildcat. Her moves were tactical and quick. He watched her run her knife and slit its throat then the next and the next. He watched as the other rabbit seemed to have escaped but watched as she drew her bow and arrow in a fluid motion and stared. It looked as though she trained with out the others knowledge. With a thwack she killed the rabbit with a direct hit to the skull.

Expecting her to crouch down and skin the rabbits was something he expected of her. He watched remove the insides and remove the skin and only using it as a light cover to protect the meat.

He watched her carry her meat to her camp and followed closely with his hunt.

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru had watched her. She had been nervous but as soon as she felt the adrenaline rush the hunt was on.

Once at camp she watched as Sango, Miroku, and the children got the meat ready and she excused herself to go bathe.

Waiting a few minutes he waited until he carried in his share it was seven fish and about

One rabbit. The fish were skinned and degutted as well as the rabbit.

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome returned and saw her return with rabbits. With a glance they knew what she was going to do.

Sesshoumaru watched their small exchange and marveled at how easily the pack understood each other. Even though he expected someone to follow the miko for her protection but nobody followed her.

Almost imperceptibly he left after he delivered his catch.

Following after the miko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

Ok so here's ch. 3. I know that me bringing other characters back to life is impractical but pleases bear with me. I actually have this sort of written out. Any who if you can critic my story that would most be appreciated.

Sorry for not updating sooner. It's the last semester and you know how that can

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Recap:**

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome returned and saw her return with rabbits. With a glance they knew what she was going to do.

Sesshoumaru watched their small exchange and marveled at how easily the pack understood each other. Even though he expected someone to follow the miko for her protection but nobody followed her.

Almost imperceptibly he left after he delivered his catch.

Following after the miko.

**End Recap**

He had been watching her most closely. He had expected the alpha female to have someone come with her and guard her while she was bathing.

Following closely but not enough so Kagome would be able to sense that it was him Sesshoumaru watched the alpha female.

Kagome knew that there was a demon out there but it was very low level and she paid no mind. She figured that she was strong enough to take care of it herself.

She undressed slowly and stripped down until there was nothing left. She knew that she shouldn't bathe naked so she brought out her two-piece bikini. She had already experienced that while bathing naked you could barely do anything unless there was a rosary around said demon that you could smash into the ground.

She sighed. She wished Inubaka had told her that they were going to have to meet her father soon. It didn't bother her at all it was just the fact that she knew that if Lord Inutaishou did not like her or any of her pack then they would be forced to leave. She just wouldn't be able to abandon her pack.

Getting her supplies from her pack she headed towards the spring. Once inside she felt her body still trying to get used to the heat. Her body tensing all over until it finally relaxed.

Sesshoumaru watched as she undressed. His eyes following every movement that exposed her porcelain creamy skin. He knew it was wrong to gaze at someone of his pack in the way he was…was wrong.

He closed his eyes as he offered her privacy for a split second and opened them to find her covering her lower area with black stretchy material. He found himself staring at her chest her voluptuous- no he could not think this way of an alpha female when he was not alpha.

He watched her expression change multiple times and couldn't help but wonder why. Listening to her sigh he could almost taste her frustration on his lips. Not that he wouldn't mind her lips for they were the most delicious color of pink that he had ever seen. Damn. He shouldn't be thinking of the miko this way.

He watched her tense in the water and her get used to the temperature. He watched her pick some bottles or containers from behind her as she poured some liquid onto her scalp. He watched in fascination and smelled the sweetest scent. She smelt so edible at the moment.

After what seemed like only but moments to him she removed the sweet smelling concoction from her hair. Only to watched her put a creamy liquid in her hair. It had the same smell. He watched in fascination at the way she had cleansed. Observing her from afar he could see she was different.

After only another fifteen minutes in the water she left. He headed towards camp before he could see more of that creamy skin that his beast and himself wanted to pounce.

Kagome finished bathing early because she felt like she was being watched. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but she knew that whoever was watching her made her incredibly nervous.

Getting her supplies after speedily getting dressed she left.

After only a few minutes she arrived at camp to see Sesshoumaru near his pack and Inuyasha and Kikyou had yet to arrive. Rin looked to be close to completely falling asleep like a log.

The meat was already ready and Shippou was waiting to eat with her as he always did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4.**

**Discussions**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Okay you guys I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm super sorry.

**Recap:**

After only a few minutes she arrived at camp to see Sesshoumaru near his pack and Inuyasha and Kikyou had yet to arrive. Rin looked to be close to completely falling asleep like a log.

The meat was already ready and Shippou was waiting to eat with her as he always did.

**End Recap**

Calling Shippou over she cut their pieces so they could eat them more easily.

From a ways away Sesshoumaru watched the alpha female. He felt distinct pride in the fact that not only could she provide for her pack she could defend herself as well. She not only looked after her pack it appeared that through silent communication she made sure everyone was all right and also that his pack was well fed as well.

Kagome enjoyed the food she had hunted for her family. She understood that she acted the role as the leader of the pack. She watched her surroundings and noticed that Sango and Miroku unconsciously moved to each other in their sleep. Smiling at them she watched everyone else.

After making quick work of the rabbits she prepared her sleeping bag. She watched as her son Shippou curled up inside to sleep. Looking back to Sesshoumaru's pack she began digging through her pack and found her spare blanket that she always kept and walked closer to where Rin and Sesshoumaru were.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama, would you care if I put this over Rin she seems a little chilled." Kagome requested quietly.

Receiving a "Hm" that she took as a yes she walked over to Rin and noticed the small goose bumps. Nodding towards Ah-Un she covered Rin with the extra blanket and walked back to her sleeping bag.

He observed her as she walked toward her sleeping contraction. Wondering yet again why she was sleeping further away from the middle of the camp. He expected fully to see her sleep in the middle because of her status. She was the Alpha. She should be protected. The pack must protect the alpha when they are vulnerable.

Deciding that he would discuss this with the miko at a later time he allowed himself a moment of reprieve to wonder where the hanyou and his mate would be.

Away from camp Inuyasha allowed himself to relax in a cave that he had found for shelter. Holding Kikyou closer he breathed in her scent. No longer was it marred by the smell of grave yard soil and herbs. Now it smelled like cherry blossoms and gardenias.

Purring in his throat to show his content Kikyou shifted on his chest.

Smiling despite her self she blushed as her mate's obvious arousal pressed against her stomach. She shifted away. Blushing at her state of undress and his…package. She moved to get dressed.

"Kikyou, why were you trying to get away so bad? Is something wrong at camp?" Inuyasha's concerned voice probed.

"I-It's not that…Why do you allow my reincarnation to act as your better?" Kikyou asked softly.

"Feh…she can act like she wants it's not like she's my boss" he said turning his nose away from her.

Looking away from Inuyasha she regretted questioning him. He never actually answered her questions. He just said a comment and expected her to just understand.

Tasting his mate's frustration he gave her a peck on her fore head and nudged her to get dressed.

"Kikyou…come on it's time to go, we need to get back to camp." nodding her acceptance she began to get dressed.

After but a few moments the couple began to head back to wards camp when Kikyou stopped and looked at her surroundings. It felt like a familiar presence was watching them. Thinking nothing of it she followed Inuyasha back to camp.

Sesshoumaru rested near a tree when he heard the hanyou and his mate arrive. Imperceptibly wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell that the hanyou and his mate carried he turned away from them. Couldn't they at least bathed before returning to camp?

Inuyasha watched his brother from his peripherals and frowned. His brother couldn't have waited to inform his pack about what was to happen. He knew he should have told his pack but he didn't.

Walking to the fire and deciding he was hungry he ate some of the rabbit while Kikyou ate some with him.

After what seemed like a few minutes they got next to a tree and slept.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother with dislike. How could his brother eat the food the miko provided for the pack when the Hanyou didn't provide dinner as was instructed by the alpha female. This was another thing that he would have to talk to Kagome about. Punishment. How should she punish her pack mates.

Deciding it was time to act as though he slept he closed his eyes and meditated.

When Inuyasha arrived Kagome feigned sleep and almost growled her displeasure. How dare that STUPID, MORONIC, IDIOT hanyou that she called friend eat the food that she hunted. No she wasn't mad that he ate the food. She was upset that he forgot that everyone in this clearing ate and they depended on him to hunt and bring food so they could eat.

Turning away from the couple and snuggling closer to Shippou she closed her eyes to sleep.

Waking up after what only seemed moments Kagome stood up slowly with a catlike grace and stretched.

Turning the fire on she turned to her pack and started to get out her small pan. She poured water from her water bottles into the pan to boil. Walking towards all her pack mates she began to wake them up.

"Sango…Saaanngooo…Sango! Miroku grabbed my butt!" Stepping away quickly she watched as her work unfolded.

"Miroku, will you never learn," Sango growled. After only a few seconds a slap was heard.

A dazed Miroku glared at the miko but then his glare turned into a smile as he saw that breakfast had already been started.

Going to her sleeping bag she saw that Shippou sat up and was stretching. Looking towards where Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru had slept. She watched Rin and Jaken stretch. Rin moved away from Ah-Un and finally noticed the blanket that covered her. Standing up she headed towards Kagome.

Ah-Un stood up suddenly and all that was heard was a PLOP as Jaken's head hit the floor. With a snort the two-headed dragon went to search for something to eat.

Realizing that Rin was coming to her with the blanket she waited until Rin gave it to her.

"Thank you Kagome-sama" a bashful Rin said to Kagome.

"Your welcome Rin," turning away from Rin her turned her gaze to her pack.

After a brief breakfast that consisted of Ramen the packs headed towards the Western Domain.

Sesshoumaru walked behind the packs and observed their interactions. He noticed that the mi-alpha female walked not in front but with her pack. She still walked but a few steps in front of the slayer like she had yesterday defining that she was the alpha. Yet the half-breed walked as though he was the alpha.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru said.

Pausing Kagome waited until Sesshoumaru was walking next to her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome answered.

"Why does the half-breed walk before you if you are the alpha?"

"Uh, well The group doesn't recognize him as the alpha and I didn't think that he was going to say anything to me. I let him walk in front of me because that's his way to separate himself and his mate from the pack. That's why I walk near my pack. I am a part of it. He doesn't see himself with the pack so why let him delude himself as pack leader when he does nothing to help us. So I let him separate himself from us." Kagome answered calmly.

"I see. I would also like to question your sleeping arrangements. Why do you sleep further away from the middle where your pack will be able to protect you instead of on the edge?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru I realize that the pack leader Is protected but-"

"No miko you do not realize the pack leader is protected when they are vulnerable. In this case when you sleep. Your pack should protect you. Last night No one guarded the camp while everyone slept!" Interrupted a heated Sesshoumaru.

Outraged Kagome could only sputter in her anger. After a few long minutes Kagome calmed down enough to say.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, obviously you were awake but let me tell you this right now my pack slept for the first time in awhile. They slept because you were here and I will remind them that "we" are the only pack and that "we" cannot depend on other's that are extended pack members. I will do my best to protect my pack and I will remind them that we have to care for ourselves not for others."

Taken aback Sesshoumaru watched Kagome huff away angrily from him.

Though both had yet to notice the packs had gone silent during their heated discussion. Jaken glared at the miko who dared talk back to his lord in such a tone.

Realizing that everything had gone quiet Kagome decided to break the silence.

"Awww look there's a flower field. We'll stop in minute for a break." Kagome said.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It's very much appreciated and hope you review again. J

Ok that's the end of that chapter. I know there was hardly any action but there will be more later. I'll update at the latest Thursday.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**Curiosity**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Recap:**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, obviously you were awake but let me tell you this right now my pack slept for the first time in awhile. They slept because you were here and I will remind them that "we" are the only pack and that "we" cannot depend on other's that are extended pack members. I will do my best to protect my pack and I will remind them that we have to care for ourselves not for others."

Taken aback Sesshoumaru watched Kagome huff away angrily from him.

Though both had yet to notice the packs had gone silent during their heated discussion. Jaken glared at the miko who dared talk back to his lord in such a tone.

Realizing that everything had gone quiet Kagome decided to break the silence.

"Awww look there's a flower field. We'll stop in minute for a break." Kagome said.

**End Recap:**

After a few moments that seemed to last forever everyone resumed their usual activities.

Sesshoumaru's gaze often led to the irate miko.

She sat in the flower fields playing with the kit and his ward. Almost as if the discussion never happened but her stiff posture whenever Rin happened to mention his name led him to believe that he may have over stepped his boundaries.

That was how the next two days went. Whenever the miko wished to address him she

would address either his ward or his retainer.

Flashback

Sesshoumaru's eyes once again led to the Miko. He wondered when she was going to stop to rest or when she would at least speak to him.

Noticing her slumped shoulder's he knew that her need to rest was going to be soon but her talking to him wouldn't happen.

He watched as she called Rin to her.

"Rin-Chan can you come over here please hon." Kagome called to Rin.

"Of course Kagome-sama"

"Rin can you….rest…stay and sleep….would you…blanket…cold….thank you hon. …Please do that." Kagome whispered in Rin's ear.

"Yes Kagome-Sama."

Watching his ward walk toward him he inclined his head to show he was indeed paying attention to her.

"Sesshoumaru- sama, Kagome-sama says that there is a clearing not too far away and that our packs need to rest. She also asked if you would give me permission to stay and sleep near the group." and after blowing a raspberry she added, "oh and if you would like a blanket because it's getting cold."

With a "Hm" Rin skipped happily to Kagome and said yes.

End Flash back

Looking once again towards the miko he decided it was time for him to speak with her privately.

Walking closer to her he walked beside her.

"Miko I would like to speak with you privately after we make camp."

Her posture automatically stiffened when he said her name as she nodded her head tersely.

After arriving in the clearing and giving everyone there orders except Inuyasha and Kikyou. She went to hunt.

Sango watched her sister as she avoided all contact that wasn't necessary with Lord Sesshoumaru. It was kind of funny. She remembered when Kagome didn't talk to Miroku for a whole four days because he had hurt her feelings.

She remembered when Miroku apologized to Kagome profusely saying he didn't mean it. Then when Kagome said that he wasn't supposed to apologize to her.

Smiling fondly at the memory she looked towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome was about to crack and apologize. It also seemed that Lord Sesshoumaru was deep in thought.

She would have never been able to read him this well if not for the fact that her people were trained to notice even the slightest changes in anything. His face was a little tense which signified either thought or a query.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head she kept an eye on the lecherous' monk's hand as she started the fire.

After arriving with her pack's food she nodded her head towards Lord Sesshoumaru.

Walking a distance from the camp he opened his mouth to speak. At the exact same moment so did Kagome.

"Look Sesshou-"

"Miko I woul-"

"You go first Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said quietly.

"Miko I apol-"he stopped at the raise of her eyebrow. "Kagome I apologize for overstepping my boundaries." There he had said it…short and to the point.

Kagome looked at him completely baffled. How was it possible the great Lord Sesshoumaru apologized to her?

Kagome being well…Kagome had yet to realize her mouth hung open and only noticed when Lord Sesshoumaru raised that forsaken eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru watched with ill conceived amusement as the miko's lips hung open. Watching her expression he let his eyes wander too her eyes. They were uniquely beautiful and expressive but her hips…they were a luscious pink and open. Those lips gave him a clear view of the pink oral appendage that he thought often about.

With a pop Kagome closed her lips. She blushed when Sesshoumaru watched her like he was examining her. Turning her head away she cleared her throat.

With a nod of his head she began to speak.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I understand that all you said to me was for my own good but there are reasons why I don't sleep in the middle and I already explained Inuyasha and Kikyou." with a sigh she continued, "so there's really no reason to apologize." Kagome finished solemnly.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. If his face could have shown surprise it would have.

"What is the reason?" he questioned

Looking at him to make sure he asked what she meant she began.

"Well my pack is fist and foremost…as I'm sure you already know. I sleep on the outside because even in my sleep I will protect my pack. Shippou sleeps to my left closer to the camp because he is my surrogate son. Miroku and Sango sleep towards the middle because they are my beta's." As she paused he tried to understand where this was going. "In this case if I were to ever be attacked they would instinctively attack away from our pack members…. As I'm sure you notice Sango uses her Hiraikotsu for long distance attacks. Miroku uses his staff and spiritual powers in short range. They complement one another. Their positions are beneficial to where they choose to lay. They gain an upper hand if we're ever attacked. They have our positions memorized. They know where we sleep."

Making sure he was listening to her long winded discussion she looked to his face.

Nodding to her to continue she began once again.

"In essence they really do protect us. Besides the fact that Inuyasha and Kikyou sleep on the outside…well that's…self explanatory. I sleep on the outside because there is always a barrier that I put around us when we sleep. If there was an intruder I would feel it and signal Miroku and Sango."

Looking at him expectantly she watched him process it all together.

He looked at her in understanding. He understood what she was saying. This made sense to him where everyone was positioned it made sense.

"Mi-Kagome we will arrive at the Crescent moon palace tomorrow morning. Prepare your pack our alpha male will be there." Sesshoumaru said.

Feeling that they had been away from camp for a while they headed back.

Sango knew what Kagome and Sesshoumaru were doing. They were apologizing. She thought this was odd in itself kagome would most definitely have to tell her what had occurred.

Miroku knew Sango's thoughts were straying to the two that had walked away. He couldn't help but wonder where Inuyasha and his mate were. For the past few days they had been leaving at all times to be together. Kikyou…was always tugging at Inuyasha to leave. She was most distracting.

Another thing that was most distracting was Sango's luscious bottom. His hand made it's way slowly…a loud POP was heard.

A/N

Yay… I finished another chapter…I'll get the next one up sooner…sorry this one took so long…anyways…in the next chapter they finally reach the crescent moon palace and they meet Inutaishou.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

**Recap**

Sango knew what Kagome and Sesshoumaru were doing. They were apologizing. She thought this was odd in itself kagome would most definitely have to tell her what had occurred.

Miroku knew Sango's thoughts were straying to the two that had walked away. He couldn't help but wonder where Inuyasha and his mate were. For the past few days they had been leaving at all times to be together. Kikyou…was always tugging at Inuyasha to leave. She was most distracting.

Another thing that was most distracting was Sango's luscious bottom. His hand made it's way slowly…a loud POP was heard.

**End Recap**

After a few moments of arriving back at camp the first things that Kagome noticed was that Miroku had a red hand print on his face and as usual Kikyou and Inuyasha were missing.

Clearing her throat the group turned to her. "We will be arriving to the palace tomorrow morning. We will need to be…courteous. Sango you might not want to bring your boomerang to the castle, because I'm sure that it would raise some eyebrows. Miroku keep your hands to yourself as I'm sure there are female youkai that would not hesitate to …destroy certain parts of your body." After Kagome finished her short speech she watched with interest as Sango glared at Miroku.

Sesshoumaru watched with veiled anticipation as the group traveled to the palace.

His head rose in alarm his sire's aura seemed to feel the aura's of the pack members. It was as though the Light's touched each other with familiarity.

Kagome felt as though the aura's was testing her aura. With it she felt the power behind the aura.

She watched as Miroku exchanged glances as they felt the aura but couldn't place it completely.

The Tachi moved closer together at the impending encounter. If what Sesshoumaru-sama said was true then the group would be tested and Kagome's abilities were to be tested as well.

Inuyasha walked with his mate ahead of the group a tad bit worried. Their exchange as a whole was remarkable. Almost like watching an intimate moment.

He felt Kikyou reassure him by squeezing his hand. He squeezed back. He was to meet his father soon and from the looks of things his abilities were going to be questioned. Knowing what was to occur he couldn't help but worry about Kikyou's current condition.

Rin and Shippou could feel how worried Kagome was about meeting they're grandfather.

Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at Kagome. Her brows were furrowed.

"You know Miko if you worry this often, you might not be able to make it normal." He said signaling her Forehead.

Scoffing at Sesshoumaru she rolled her eyes.

Her nerves were getting the best of her. It felt like it was a count down to the end of the world or at least her impending doom.

Sango and Miroku couldn't help but worry about Kagome's sanity. She was biting her nails down to the nubs. If this kept up not even her good hygiene would make an impression on the Sesshoumaru-Sama's father.

They finally stopped for the night.

"Sango I need you to gather water, Miroku I need you to gather fire wood, and Inuyasha Go hunt, Kikyou and I will stay here and watch the camp." Kagome ordered.

"I don't think so wench. Kikyou is my mate and she's coming with me." Inuyasha growled out.

"Fine take her I don't care. As a matter of fact don't even co-…don't even go hunt stay in camp all you want…Don't do anything, IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone froze not once had Kagome ever raised her voice at anyone since completing the jewel.

"Feh , wench can't control herself. Come on Kikyou let's go hunt." Inuyasha said picking up his mate and leaving.

Kagome's hand had traveled to her mouth effectively covering it. Miroku and Sango were wide eyed and Shippou and Rin looked in wonder to Kagome.

"Mama are you okay?" Both Shippou and Rin said at the same time.

For the second time that day everyone was left quiet.

"Uh...I'm fine…umm…We should…go. Uh…I'm going to go hunt." Kagome said quietly.

As Kagome left. Sesshoumaru's forsaken eyebrow once again rose.

Watching the alpha female walk away from camp was surprising. He expected her to leave the camp with someone but it seemed yet again that she didn't care who come with her.

Kagome closed her eyes. She knew the scene she made was probably what everyone was trying to interpret. She touched the bridge of her nose and couldn't help but wonder what was running through Sesshoumaru's head.

Feeling suddenly foolish she shook her head . "I better start hunting or else I'll be like The baka."

She closed her eyes and began to search out for auras. While she hunted her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha and his reluctance to leave Kikyou anywhere he was not. And the way he held her when no one was looking. The imperceptible caress when he touched Kikyou's belly.

She froze. That's why he didn't leave Kikyou anywhere. Kikyou was pregnant. How could she not have realized. Thinking back she realized that subconsciously she knew because an unfamiliar aura always clung to Kikyou. Not noticing her prey escaped her. She plopped down there in the middle of the field and wondered why Inuyasha was keeping this from her and the group. Why would he do that? Why?

As it got darker Kagome realized that the group was going to have to settle for some smaller game.

Making her way back to camp she didn't notice the golden pair of eyes watching her.

Sesshoumaru retrieved the food that his pack would receive. No doubt that the miko would be once again be feeding her pack by herself. He realized with surprise that his father's aura was gone. It was nonexistent.

So it had begun his father was watching the alpha. Alpha's because his father was unaware of the situation. He frowned slightly as he finished catching the fish for Rin and Jaken. His father was watching the alpha's. He was evaluating the miko.

Finishing cleaning the fish he made his way back to camp. Upon arriving he watched as the miko had already set her kill on the fire cooking. He handed his fish to Rin and she prepared them and set them on separate sticks to cook as well. The miko looked distracted. With a glance around he guess as to why. Inuyasha was still missing.

Golden eyes flickered at the scene before him. It appeared that the miko was either the hunter or she was the alpha. The pack accepted her kill and didn't even inspect it. They trusted her with their food. His eyes swept over the camp once more before departing.

Following the fresher trail of the half-Inu he found him with his mate talking.

"We'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about. Kagome knows you're my mate and understands that we have certain needs. She's just doesn't know everything" The half-Inu told his mate.

"We need to tell her, and What about Sesshoumaru, you know he was against this as well," the female gestured towards them.

"We will, just not right now, we need to meet him first and then we'll tell them. Let's go back to camp." He finished.

Golden eyes flickered in surprise. The sheer impossibility of it was over whelming but he could see the evidence. He watched the half-Inu and the female leave leaving the air stagnant of their _activities_.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch 7**_

_**Meeting**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha __L_

_**Recap:**_

_Following the fresher trail of the half-Inu he found him with his mate talking._

"_We'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about. Kagome knows you're my mate and understands that we have certain needs. She's just doesn't know everything" The half-Inu told his mate._

"_We need to tell her, and What about Sesshoumaru, you know he was against this as well," the female gestured towards them._

"_We will, just not right now, we need to meet him first and then we'll tell them. Let's go back to camp." He finished._

_Golden eyes flickered in surprise. The sheer impossibility of it was over whelming but he could see the evidence. He watched the half-Inu and the female leave leaving the air stagnant of their activities_.

**End Recap:**

Kagome laid with her eyes open in the night and listened as Inuyasha arrived with Kikyou.

Watching them settle together she ground her teeth. How dare they keep this from her. Imperceptibly shaking the thoughts away she reminded herself the need to focus. Her pack was at stake.

Closing her eyes decisively she proceeded to lay in a meditative state to watch over her pack.

A frown marred his face. The miko apparently was still semi conscious. It would seem that even though Sesshoumaru was there she still watched over her pack no matter what. Then again why did she lay on the outside?

If the miko were to ever pass for alpha he would have to have a firm talk with her. That is to say if the pack regarded her as the alpha or the hunter. A smile made its way to his lips. There would be no doubt that the pack thought the miko the Alpha.

Meeting the pack would either prove to be epic, volatile, or dangerous and any of these options were all leading up to one alternative.

Feeling the breeze shift he turned to face his opponent.

Gold clashed with gold.

"Sesshoumaru, you would leave them unguarded," The older of the two asked mockingly.

"It would seem that you want to see what you are up against, father" Sesshoumaru answered raising his brow. "Are you worried of what you would face?"

Inutaishou feinted shock. "Why son did you just make a joke?" He snickered.

Sesshoumaru resisted the sudden strong urge to roll his eyes. He did not wish to appear as a child to his own father.

"The pack can be sufficiently protected by the miko. Apparently… you will find out soon enough." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inutaishou was left slightly bothered as his son left him to go to camp.

Kagome had felt as Sesshoumaru and searched further from her camp with her aura and felt nothing. Assuming he just wanted to be alone she left it at that.

However, when Sesshoumaru returned she could feel the smugness radiating off of him.

Wondering by the sudden change she almost got up to ask. But the feeling that Sesshoumaru would probably raise that stupid eyebrow prevented her. Reiterating her case a couple of times to herself she once again succumbed to her meditative sleep.

After what felt like no sleep everyone woke up. Inuyasha began to spit orders to everyone and as per usual everyone looked to Kagome for guidance. Changing the orders that Inubaka gave everyone did as they were told.

Gathering their belongings they followed Sesshoumaru.

After directing them which way to go Sesshoumaru fell back behind the pack.

The nervousness rolled off the miko in waves. He wrinkled his nose at the offending smell. He preferred her natural scent. It was sweet but not sickeningly so. It had a spice to it every now and then.

Kagome was nervous there was absolutely no doubt about it. Her pack could either choose her or they could choose the idiot. But it didn't matter she would protect them no matter what.

Smelling the miko's resolve made him tilt his mouth just a little. It was not a smile. The other humans were not as worried it would seem that they had complete faith in her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin's wondering if she could walk with Shippou?"

Nodding his assent. Rin ran next to Shippou.

Kagome could feel the impending encounter and almost imperceptible slowed down.

Watching the miko Sesshoumaru thought she was giving up her eposition as alpha. However, she only moved closer to the pack. Letting Inuyasha and his mate be even further up.

To another Inuyasha and the other priestess would look like the Alpha's but to another who watched closely a different story would be told.

The miko had begun to assert her claim on the miko walking a step in from of the taijia and the monk. Their formation making an inverted V. The children were in the middle and the neko brought up the rear. Followed closely be himself.

( Here's a little diagram. )

_Inuyasha. Kikyou

_Kagome

_Sango _Miroku

_Shippou. _Rin

-Kilala

_Sesshoumaru

Kagome kept an imperceptible shield around her pack. This included Inuyasha and Kikyou. She kept on guard the whole way.

The castle seemed to grow out the ground .It was beautiful. It was no wonder Sesshoumaru was so stuck up and prideful. Anyone who lived in something like this would have to be. Dismissing those thoughts she stopped a few steps behind Inuyasha.

Soon after having these thoughts she could feel demons following them and thanked the Kami's that she placed a shield around her pack.

There in front of them stood The Feared Dog General. He was the combination of both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He had Sesshoumaru's perfect flawless skin except he had Inuyasha's bushy eyebrows. She almost giggled at what trait had been passed down to the brothers. Inuyasha got the funky eyebrows and Sesshoumaru got the good lucks. Not that Inuyasha wasn't attractive in his own right because apparently Kikyou liked him.

"Welcome, to the Palace of the Crescent Moon, follow me." His voice rang with so much authority that Inuyasha and Kikyou followed immediately.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene unfold with interest. The miko had yet to move and everyone behind her had yet to follow for they were following the miko's example.

Inutaishou only felt his youngest son and his mate follow him. Stopping and turning around he looked at the pack. Did they not understand that he told them to follow. His beast demanded that they all be subdued. IT wanted him to claim his dominance.

"My lord, we apologize for not following," Kagome began. "But would it not be safer if we entered without some of these weapons so the guards surrounding us realize we mean them no ill will." she finished.

So she had noticed Inutaishou mused. This indeed would be the most interesting trials.

"Yes, which weapon would you like to be relieved of?" Inutaishou asked.

"Not relieved, merely out of sight." Kagome spoke once again.

"I suppose that is acceptable." Inutaishou concluded.

Nodding her understanding a quiet chant was heard. Her bow and arrow disappeared from view as did Sango's hiraikotsu .

Sesshoumaru could feel his father's gaze on the young miko. She would rather the weapon's hidden from view than to be exposed. Incredulity made itself known. There would be complications from this.

"My dear, you hide your weapons instead of letting me see them. How do I know you are not the enemy," Inutaishou asked.

"I hid the weapon as to not to offend any in your castle. Also, we are only humans, WE are not as strong as the demons that reside here. My pack must defend itself because even though there is a no Fighting policy this doesn't mean it will not occur even if it would be under your honor." She took a breath. " Also, I know no one who I can trust here other than Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. How can I trust someone who didn't not even introduce themselves to my pack?" She questioned.

Inutaishou let out a low chuckle. He could see why his eldest son trusted this human.

Everyone near the vicinity held there breath as did nature. There was no movement or sound. Everyone expected his wrath because it always started with a chuckle and then turned into something worse.

"My name is Inutaishou, we will become better acquainted inside. Come." Turning back around he could feel the miko walk towards them.

Inuyasha wanted to turn around and hit Kagome. How could she humiliate him like this and in front of his father.

Sesshoumaru kept his smile at bay at the fact that the miko was behaving more like the alpha than the half-breed. The miko acted like she was more of a bitch then she realized.

Everyone of the guards that surrounded the Tachi let out a sigh of relief that they didn't realize they were holding. Why The feared Dog General did not smite the miko was anyone's guess.

Following close behind Inuyasha and in front of Sesshoumaru she kept her guard up and walked closer to her pack. She would need to protect them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

**Not what it appears**

**Recap:**

Sesshoumaru kept his smile at bay at the fact that the miko was behaving more like the alpha than the half-breed. The miko acted like she was more of a bitch then she realized.

Everyone of the guards that surrounded the Tachi let out a sigh of relief that they didn't realize they were holding. Why The feared Dog General did not smite the miko was anyone's guess.

Following close behind Inuyasha and in front of Sesshoumaru she kept her guard up and walked closer to her pack. She would need to protect them.

**End recap**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for the support. I'll keep the story coming. **

Inutaishou had to keep himself from turning around and blatantly staring at the slip of the miko that walked behind him. She confused him to no ends. The way she protected the pack and even his son.

Approaching the door he could hear some movement as a servant opened it for them. Deciding that it was best if the pack was fed he led them towards the dining room.

Kagome had her senses opened and the shield had yet to go down. She knew that everyone trusted her judgment but she knew something was up.

When the doors were opened she was thrown for a loop. 'The dining room what the hell are we doing here.' she thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru could see the miko's confusion but could not feel it. How odd indeed.

Inuyasha and Kikyou followed the feared Dog General and felt… out of place. Kagome was behind them but something felt wrong.

Miroku and Sango along with Kilala and the children kept their eyes trained on Kagome wondering what they were to do next. Following behind her they eyed the table.

Inutaishou went to sit at the head and waited for the pack to follow. 'Now where would they all sit? Who's lead would they follow?' Inutaishou thought merrily.

Inwardly Kagome seethed. It would appear that 'Monster Brows' was trying to divide her pack.

She knew some of nobility and that they more often than not sat according to station.

To "monster Brows she would be omega and then would come Sango and Miroku. Calculating the length of the table Inuyasha nad his mate would be the last on the right. Sesshoumaru would probably sit on the left followed by the children since there were no more spots on the right.

(Another little diagram.)

Inutaishou

Kagome ! Sesshoumaru

Miroku ! Rin

Sango ! Shippou

Inuyasha !

Kikyou !

Now to show everyone their placement. Walking in front of Inuyasha and Kikyou she montioned for Miroku and Sango to follow her.

Inutaishou leaned forward with interest. The miko was leading. Interesting.

Kagome walked and stood behind a chair and everyone else followed suit. Everything went accordingly even Inuyasha and Kikyou followed orders with out paying attention.

Everything went perfectly.

To say that Inutaishou was surprised would be an understatement. The miko single handedly told the pack what to do without using words. How interesting.

Nodding his head to the miko as a signal. He watched as she sat followed by everyone.

All in all the miko faired well. She proved she was the alpha of the pack. He along with the others followed her lead.

The food soon came out and she waited for hime to take the first bite.

Apparently the miko had manners Inutaishou thought wryly. After the first bite he watched as every head turned to the miko. Nodding her head after a brief second everyone dug in.

She smiled as everyone helped themselves and the the chatter began. Miroku and Sango talking about their future. Inuyasha and Kikyou casting side glances but not succeeding because of Sango and Miroku were in the way. The children were talking about Crayons yet it did not seem complete.

"Mom can we draw pictures later?' Shippou asked innocently.

"We'll see after we eat." Kagome answered with a soft smile.

Sesshoumaru felt all the tension that had been surrounding the table disappear as soon as she spoke.

Inutaishou watched as everyone visibly relax at her voice. Even he relaxed.

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko ate. Her dainty little fingers making quick work of the food in her plate. He watched in fascination as a little bit of spit clung to the corners of her mouth. Her pink appendage made its way out and licked her lips and he had to force himself from simply walking out of the room and find some cold water.

Inutaishou could smell his sons faint arousal and noticed him staring at the miko.

A smirk made its way to his face. Interesting indeed.

Sesshoumaru shifted his attention from the miko to his sire who looked like a dog who found a new toy. Wondering if he should worry he turned to face his father who in turn smiled broadly showing his fangs. Yes his father was planning something and he should be terrified.

Sesshoumaru tried not to shudder at the smile.

Kagome on the other hand was trying to control her powers to shield herself from the man with the 'Funky Brows'. Holy shit Sesshoumaru was in some deep shit. Like all the way to his shoulders deep if 'Funky Brows' look was anything to go by Kagome decided.

Turnig to face the miko his smile turned feral.

Kagome audibly gulped and almost ran out of the room when she saw his face. The only thing passing through her brain was' holy moly…I am so dead'. Forcing her gaze away from what felt like a spotlight. She turned to Sesshoumaru who in turn had the same look in his that she felt. Something was being planned.

After everyone finished eating they were showed to their rooms being promised a tour in the morning after breakfast. After everyone was settled Kagome made her way to her room who's was beside Sesshoumaru's and in front of 'Funky Brows'.

Getting closer to the door she saw a silhouette standing beside her door.

Walking slowly the being faced her. 'Funky Brows ' was there.

Acknowledging his presence.

"Follow me, Sesshoumaru awaits your presence in his study." He said.

Following him down a hallway and up some stairs she wondered if she would find a way back to her room. Stopping in front of Huge doors. He left.

Taking that as initiative she knocked on the door.

Sesshoumaru heard foot steps making their way to his study and wondered who would be up at this late hour.

Hearing the knock he answered.

"Enter"

Kagome almost jumped at the sound. His voice was so deep it took her by surprise.

Having to exert force to push the door open she almost grunted. Once inside she drank everything in.

There sat Sesshoumaru and for the life of her the only thing running through her mind was that 'there is a god out there somewhere who loves me'. Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk with his yukata opened in a v showing some of his pale skin. He looked so disheveled but in a 'yeah, I'm sexy look at me way'. His muscle tone was visible even under all the clothes.

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko seemed to freeze at the door way. As he was about to voice his concerns the smell of arousal reached his sensitive nose. Taking a discreet sniff he confirmed the suspicion.

Kagome was trying to regroup when she heard his voice through her 'haze'.

"Was there something you needed miko?" Sesshoumaru asked. Absently he wondered how she found his study.

"Uh….mmm…. Inutaishou-sama said you wished to speak with me." Kagome answered.

His eyes widened fractionally. He told his father he needed to speak with the miko TOMORROW. He stressed it specifically.

"Hn"

Gesturing with his head Kagome sat in the only chair there.

Kagome's head swam as she tried to clear her thoughts. The only thing that was keeping her from not banging her head on the table was the fact that Sesshoumaru was still in the room.

"The trials will begin the day after tomorrow. To morrow the rules will be explained to you." Sesshoumaru finished.

Kagome nodded her head. Her worry began to become visible in her posture.

Standing up slowly her body automatically began walking towards the door. As soon as she was out Sesshoumaru heard her foot steps fade.

After a few minutes Kagome realized what had just happened. Feeling grateful towards Sesshoumaru was the most prominent feeling but the feeling of dread filled as she realized she had no idea where she was.

Another hour had passed and she seriously wanted to scream. She hadn't bumped into anyone yet and she was afraid that expanding her aura might make her seem like an intruder.

Coming upon a door way she went through it and it led to a small garden.

Deciding that it was better then nothing she followed a worn path that led to a tree. Nothing in particular so she sat in the clearing close to it. Where the hell was she. This place needed a map.

Retiring from the work that needed to be done he headed to his room when he finally realized the miko's scent was not close to her rooms. Following her scent he finally found her in his own private garden. She was sitting in the small clearing near the tree.

The moon seemed to make her hair shine and her skin glowed under its rays. She looked so beautiful.

Coming closer she turned to face him. She seemed surprised to see him.

Kagome heard a rustle from the direction she came from and saw Sesshoumaru and stared. She stared hard.

Turning away from him was impossible so she settled for blushing.

"I-I got lost" she stuttered.

Sesshoumaru was still staring at her. Like committing her to his memory.

Walking until he was only a step away from her he held his hand out to her.

Taking his hand she stood up slowly. His hand grasped her small one as he turned and led them to their rooms. Kagome didn't even bother to look at her surroundings and almost didn't realize that they had arrived to her room.

Sesshoumaru reluctantly pulled his hand out of smaller one and watched as she turned to him.

"Good night miko." Tilting her head just so he leaned to kiss her lips. The kiss was chaste and over quickly but the fire that they both felt surprised them.

Sesshoumaru could feel his beast rattling its cage demanding another taste and he complied.

Leaning in he took another kiss form those delectable lips that had teased him to the point of madness. His tongue pillaged and took her mouth as his. Using his hands he brought her closer and lifted her leg so that it hooked around his hips. Their breathing turned ragged and they separated for a moment.

Gold clashed with blue. Kagome felt her resolve weaken. She was a puddle of goo in his hands.

" I-I have to go to bed." she stammered.

Trying to unhook her leg she realized Sesshoumaru's hand was on her upper thigh and he held her firmly to him.

Leaning towards her ear he let his breath brush against her. "Good night miko."

Another chaste kiss and he was gone.

Bewildered Kagome turned and walked into her room.

A set of ears heard everything that had occurred. With a sniff a mating was indeed in sight. Now if only they were more affectionate to the outside world.

A/N don't forget to review.


End file.
